The Supernatural Love Playlist
by Draviel
Summary: Wooo yay, song-based fics! The Playlist is a collection of one-shots based on various songs. Has a variety of ratings, songs, and other stuff Will state the pairing and rating before the fic starts Warning: May contain kinks. Don't expect too much smutty stuff, but maybe something will come up. Destiel and Sabriel. I don't have any other shippings really. Fluffy fluff galore!
1. Chapter 1

_Guys_

_Guys look I started another one because logic_

_Anyways_

_This will basically be a collection of one-shots. Some Sabriel, some Destiel, and some a little of both_

_This one was hard to think of stuff for and it feels really_

_Out of character cutesy_

_I probably failed epically at it but enjoy it!_

_More to come soon_

_Pairing: Sam x Gabriel (Sabriel)_

_Song: Iris by Goo Goo Dolls_

_Rating: T, for mild swearing and some slightly suggestive dialogue later in the story_

_Category: Fluffish romance? Some angsty bits to it but not much_

_..._

_I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

...

Everything went wrong the day Sam and Dean hunted the angry spirit wreaking havoc on a family in a small town in Colorado.

A very pissed off djinn had ambushed them as they were finally closing in on the spirit, and had caught the hunters off guard. They weren't quite prepared for a djinn attack, and found themselves scrambling, more trying to avoid the thing than kill it.

Dean was facing off with it. It hadn't got him yet but it was only a matter of time.

Sam hollered at the creature, knife in hand and heart throbbing so hard he felt it in his ears.

The djinn turned and whisked past Sam, knocking the blade from his hand and driving him into the wall.

Dean, who was slumped over weakly at the wall, was unable to help for a bit. Sam yelled Dean's name before the djinn's venom took hold of Sam's mind, and everything went dark.

...

The last thing Sam expected was to wake up in a relatively nice bed. Nobody was around. Sam stood up and stiffened, remembering the attack. He gritted his teeth. Might as well enjoy this reality. He was going to be here for a while. Probably until he died in the real world. Or perhaps, Dean would be able to kill the stupid thing

"How lovely." He growled to himself sarcastically. "Just what I needed."

Sam begrudgingly explored the house, poking through papers, books, and various things scattered on desks and shelves. It wasn't organized, but it felt homely in its own beautiful way.

After a while, Sam exited the house and looked over it. The address was familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Sam's phone went off. Picking it up, he realized it was simply a text.

From Gabriel.

This would have amused him, having an archangel talking to him on a cell phone. Over text. But he couldn't exactly relax knowing he could die in the real world at any moment.

Besides, what if they were all human in this dreamworld?

That didn't really matter as much as door number one.

Sam read the text anyways. Might as well. Stressing out about this dreamland wasn't going to make it go away any faster.

"Hey... Do u think me & u could get together 2day?

-Gabe"

It took Sam a second to process that, with the chatspeak and all, but then he felt his heart flutter in a way that both surprised and confused him.

"Ok" he typed simply, wishing he had a bit more to say.

"Movie good?

-Gabe"

Sam didnt understand why Gabriel used a signature with every text, but he didn't care enough to dwell on it.

"Yup" he tapped in, and sent it.

"K. Sounds gr8! :) Meet me the theater 4 pm

-Gabe"

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. 4 pm. Because someone could totally watch a movie at the theater at 4 am.

"Cya there"

Now all Sam had to do was pass the time until 4. Breaking out a few books, he began to read, losing himself in the printed words.

... Several long hours later ...

They watched some kind of superhero movie. Sam had snorted sarcastically at the title, but soon he too was enjoying it.

Gabe had bought a ridiculous amount of candy and sweets, and was happily munching down, every now and then tossing a piece of candy or popcorn playfully at Sam. At one point Sam held the popcorn just out of Gabe's reach with a soft laugh, and after a moment, Gabriel gave up on begging; simply whimpered once and gave Sam the puppy eyes. Of course Sam gave in to that. Who couldn't? He was irresistible like that.

This movie, as most do, had a completely sappy romance intertwined with the plot. So as the pair on the screen kissed, Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand almost roughly, twining their fingers together. There was nothing shy or nervous about the gesture, which made Sam both want to laugh and blush.

They stayed seated for a little into the credits. They were perfectly content sitting there, hand in hand, staring at the bland screen, as names of actors and directors faded slowly in and out.

After a while they finally stood up. They had to let go of each other to get rid of the atrocious amount of candy wrappers, but afterwards they joined hands again and walked out.

They didn't go home right away, though. They went to a park overlooking a small lake. A large pond, really.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Gabriel murmured. Sam playfully headbutted his shoulder. "No chick flick moments." He chuckled as he mimicked Dean's usual line. Gabriel laughed. "Seriously though. It's beautiful, Gabe."

Gabriel smiled a bit at the nickname and snuggled into Sam. On any other day, Sam would have shied away, scared of getting attached and later losing them. Been afraid of what this feeling was.

But since he had nothing to lose, he reckoned that logic could go fuck itself, if just for a little while.

Gabriel and him talked for hours. It drifted into late sundown, and the sunset reflected off the water. Gabe looked at Sam. Gently, with a softness in his gaze that the real world Gabriel would never possess.

Before Sam knew what was happening he had leaned in until him and Gabriel were sharing the same warm air. He stiffened nervously, but Gabe took control of the situation and pressed their lips together. It was long and slow and beautiful. Sam was happy. Happier than he'd been in a long time...

...

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

...

Sam opened his eyes slowly as the pressure vanished. Everything was oddly cold and there was an emptiness instead of warmth in his arms, and Sam realized he was back in the real world.

He fought back a sudden onslaught of tears. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Yet again San had lost someone dear to his heart. Just in a completely different way.

Sam harshly reminded himself that dream Gabe- no, Gabriel- was never real to begin with. So why did it matter?

And now Sam was back in real life, with the addition of a renewed sadness. Great.

"You're probably wondering how you woke up." Cas' voice.

"Enlighten me." Sam quipped lightly, working extra hard to keep any sadness or resent in his voice or expression. It was over. Better to pretend it never existed.

"Well, we looked up ways to pull you out of your almost vegetative state, when we realized that our powers-"

"Who's we?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel and I."

Sam's heart leapt to his throat, but he forced it back down. Stupid djinn. He wouldn't be able to shake this awkward crawling in his skin for a long time.

"We found you not long after you went out."

That explained the painfully short hallucination. Usually they were much longer.

"Dean prayed for help. I don't know why he didn't do so in the first place. But we managed to retrieve the antidote for the djinn poison."

Dean's voice spiked up from nearby. "First of all, it wasn't praying, I was requesting your help. And second of all I didn't need help at first."

Cas shot something about silly humans back at him, but Sam's mind was drifting elsewhere.

One thing was for sure; Sam could not tell Gabriel what he saw in the dream.

After a few hours of recovery and a little visitation time to catch up on things, Sam and Dean thanked Cas; although Gabriel was nowhere to be found, and they headed on their way.

... At Bobby's House -

They stopped at Bobby's house. They didn't really have a reason for it outside of wanting to visit. As Dean recounted what had happened.

Gabriel appeared behind Sam. "We need to talk." He said before zapping them both out of there.

"But Dean won't know where-" Sam protested.

"I can bring you back mere seconds after you left and Dean won't even know what happened. But we need to talk."

Sam sighed quietly as the different undesirable options of the looming conversation piled up in his head.

But as Sam looked over, Gabriel's eyes were soft. Sam's heart thudded painfully against his chest as the expression on the smaller man's face mirrored the one in his dream. The one he thought he'd never see.

Gabriel stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Sam, resting his head against Sam's chest. Sam was surprised, and he felt his heart beat faster. Gabriel, with his ear pressed to Sam, noticed as well and half smiled, half smirked.

"I saw your dream, Sam."

Sam didn't say anything, but merely petted Gabriel's hair.

"I know how you feel about me."

Sam laughed. "Chick flick moments aren't your thing Gabriel. What gives?"

Gabriel laughed "I was trying to have a serious moment here! And Sammy boy, you can call me Gabe. No need for the formality during playtime." Then he jokingly shoved Sam, but forgot how strong he was, considering he's an archangel and all, and Sam was toppled backwards until he lied motionless on the floor. Gabriel cringed. "Erm, fuck. Are you okay?"

No answer. Gabriel panicked and leaned closer.

Sam sprung up, grabbing Gabe and shoving him down until Sam was on top of him. Gabriel laughed, both relieved and caught off guard.

Sam kissed Gabe quickly and enthusiastically, as of caught up in a daze of happiness. Perhaps he was.

Gabriel looked at Sam as Sam nuzzled him. Then he hummed a bit before cockily retorting "your big dream was about dating me? Either you're a total sweetheart or I'm just that awesome." He thought about it for about two seconds before "I'm suspecting both."

Sam chuckled. "Don't get cocky."

"I was complimenting you, Samsquatch. Now off me. We can continue this later." Gabe made very dramatic bedroom eyes at Sam and Sam nearly lost it. But he composed himself enough to murmur "hmmmhmm, perhaps."

Gabe winked. "Now, off to Bobby's with you. I'll see you later, Sammy." Gabriel sent him back to Dean, and only a few seconds had passed.

But not before he snuck in another kiss.

...

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_


	2. Chapter 2

_This one was a pain in the rear to write_

_I'm pretty happy with it regardless of the plot holes and the fact that some of the stuff beforehand makes no sense at all_

_Just focus on the odd fluffiness here_

_another Sabriel story because Sabriel is very fun to write about_

_Don't worry, Destiel is the pairing in the next chapter_

_Pairing: Sam x Gabriel_

_Song: Awake by Secondhand Serenade_

_Rating: T, for very little swearing and small suggestive themes_

_Category: No idea. Romance-ish I suppose_

_Other info: Takes place when Gabriel was still known as the trickster. No spoilers really unless you've never seen Mystery Spot or Tall Tales (references both). Both of which everyone that ships Sabriel probably have already seen_

_..._

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,_

_I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do._

_You're an angel disguised._

_And you're lying real still,_

_But your heartbeat is fast just like mine._

_And the movie's long over,_

_That's three that have passed, one more's fine..._

...

Gabriel never expected to feel the very human sensation of sleepiness creep up on him.

Sam and Dean being after him didn't do much for the trickster's peppiness, so he finally retired to bed, confident that the hunters wouldn't find him.

Wrong he was.

Sam walked with a hunter's tread through the house. They finally had a lead on the trickster and had located his house. It was a bit more humble-looking than they had expected. Pale blue, with a dark rooftop and white shutters. A simple two-story building, with a slanted roof and no chimney. They had expected something a little more ominous, but perhaps that would only make it easier for hunters like them to find the trickster.

Sam had picked the lock and entered, but Dean, still recovering from a large werewolf slash across his side, stayed in the car to keep watch and provide any emergency backup. Although Sam was sure it wouldn't be necessary.

Ordinarily Sam wasn't for breaking into (seemingly) normal people's houses, but this time the trickster had killed five people and traumatized seven more with his supposed lessons.

There was no more time to wait.

Sam walked quietly upstairs, then turned, nudging the already slightly cracked open door. It swung silently forward, drifting to a gentle stop just next to the wall. Sam looked at the bed, and for some stupid reason, his heart nearly melted.

The trickster, the cruel being with that smirk constantly plastered on his face, was curled up under a soft-looking blanket, features relaxed, face buried in his arms like a kitten. Sam took a deep breath, and crept over to the bed, tightening his grip on the stake.

He had to do one thing first.

Sam leaned forwards and delicately edged the trickster's hand away from his face. His eyes were closed and his face relaxed. His nose was pressed into the pillow, so his lips were parted slightly to breathe. Golden brown hair fell over his face, rather than being slicked back. Sam sighed. He didn't want to kill him. For whatever reason, he didn't want to. But he had to. Raising the stake, he clenched his jaw and mentally prepared himself to strike.

Too long. He hesitated for too long. The trickster's honey colored eyes flew open and he squeaked, jerking backwards. He didn't seem like the type to scare like that, but anyone would be terrified if someone was at their bed, poised to kill.

The trickster finally realized that he had to stay calm, and was back in a sleepy posture after a moment, although his eyes were wide open. He had his back turned to Sam, but he was just sorta laying there. He looked over his shoulder; anger, reluctance, sadness, and calmness fighting in his wide eyes, before flopping his head back down.

...

_Will you stay awake for me?_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I don't wanna miss anything..._

_I will share the air I breathe_

_I'll give you my heart on a string_

_I just don't wanna miss anything..._

...

Sam wondered why the trickster hadn't killed him yet.

"Well? You going to kill me?" He asked, voice muffled by the many pillows and blankets.

Suddenly Sam was on the bed, yanking the smaller man over until they faced each other. The trickster blanched, but didn't try to get away.

"Listen." Sam hissed. "I should hate you. I should kill you. You killed my brother a thousand times and I could never forgive you for that."

The trickster didn't say a word, but merely stared back at Sam. His face lacked the usual smirk, and his eyes showed a mess of emotions instead of him hiding them from the world.

Sam edged his face closer. "But I don't hate you. I can't hate you. I don't know why, but I can't. You're a trickster, and you've done cruel stuff, but I still can't hate you, even if I should."

The trickster finally spoke, with a slightly baffled look on his face. "It's Gabriel... You can call me Gabriel." That familiar emotion shield was back up, although his lips were still set in an expression resembling normality.

The trickster- Gabriel -was looking at him with an unusual look in his eyes. He looked Sam up and down, slowly taking in everything about the hunter. Then Sam thought about something.

"Why didn't you try to kill me when I was about to kill you?"

Gabriel looked into Sam's eyes with an uncomfortable intensity. "Because I like you. You're not like most humans. You're fascinating and unique and real, and I like you. I never wanted to kill you."

"W-what about in the lecture hall? With the chainsaw killer and the-"

"If I had really wanted to kill you or your brother, I would have manifested a lot worse than what I did."

"You killed Dean a thousand times and made me live through every single time." He gritted his teeth.

"He's still alive, isn't he?" Gabriel asked gently.

"You put me through that..." Sam clenched his jaw hard, as the memories swam through his head once again.

"It was only to prepare you for Dean's coming death. I... I never meant to hurt you like this."

Sam was surprised at the note of sadness in Gabriel's voice. "I... I understand, I guess." He sighed, before smiling a bit. "It's okay."

Gabriel's lips twitched into a smile, which quickly faded into a smirk as a thought seemed to strike him.

"Y'know, Sammy, I kinda like you like this. Towering over little ol' me."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Now we're into the sexual innuendo? Oh, and the name's Sam."

"Who says it was sexual?"

"The fact that sex is every other subject you talk about."

"Hmm." Gabriel looked unfocused, his eyes looking Sam up and down again.

Sam shifted, and Gabriel's eyes widened. He swallowed hard. "G-going somewhere?" He finally got out.

Sam shifted again, leaning his head down to rest it against Gabriel's shoulder as he tried to make himself comfortable. "Nah. Dean won't be expecting me back for a few minutes yet." He murmured.

Gabriel cringed as Sam stirred. "Careful, Sam."

Sam looked up, confused, before realization crossed his face. Fuck.

But he simply chuckled a bit, nuzzling Gabriel's neck. He suddenly tipped his head back and yawned. He got off of Gabriel and simply flopped down behind him on the bed. Gabriel carefully edged backwards so he was leaned against Sam. After a few minutes of silent, peaceful sleepiness, Sam started to get up. Gabriel turned over and touched Sam's hip, as if asking him to stay. Sam sighed. "I have to get back to Dean before he flips out and barges in here." Gabriel merely smirked at that. "Time bending, Sammy boy. Ever heard of it? Now come back to bed."

Sam laughed and flopped down again. They snuggled back together again.

"Can't believe I'm cuddling the trickster." Sam snorted, pulling Gabriel closer.

"Believe me, there's worse things that could have happened."

Sam smiled. "Still strange. But it continues to be the best of the possibilities."

Gabriel smiled. "I can agree with you there."

...

_I'm trying real hard not to shake_

_I'm biting my tongue,_

_But I'm feeling alive _

_and with every breathe that I take_

_I feel like I've won_

_You're my key to survival._

_And if it's a hero you want,_

_I can save you _

_Just stay here._

_Your whispers are priceless_

_Your breath, it is dear_

_So please stay near..._


End file.
